Undeniable Jealousy
by Alexandria V
Summary: *CH 5 UP!*Chibi-usa, now called Princess Serenity, has a close relationship with Hotaru. Can it be too close? When Helios comes back to wed with Princess Serenity they will certainly find out. It may get intense later in the story. I suck at summaries.
1. More Than Friends?

**Undeniable Jealousy ch. 1**

Hi! This is my first fic on here, though I have written elsewhere so be kind please while I adjust. I hate starting off stories….I want to get to the action!!!! But this is something all writers have to do so on with the show…err story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will ~sobs~ but you don't either :P So don't sue me because you wont get anything but a computer, a few pennies, and a box o_O

Hotaru looked out of her window. It was the only source of light in her room. She noticed Haruka and Michiru outside sitting in their favorite bench. How she wished she could do that to Chibi-usa. Her mind wandered and she found herself thinking about that day again. She had told herself many times that it was only wishful thinking and that she should forget that day had ever happened, but even the most powerful senshi could not find the power to do such a thing.

                    @~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~@

Chibi-usa was running with Hotaru playing at the park. Both of them were tired and decided to rest on the swings. Hotaru looked over at Chibi-usa and noticed that she had grown since she left before the Chaos incident. Hotaru's eyes were wandering and took sight of Chibi-usa's legs, which had the form of a goddess. She quickly noticed what she was doing and turned her head, blushing vibrantly. Chibi-usa saw her red cheeks and was wondering if she was just tired from the running and playing or if something was wrong.

Chibi-usa: Hotaru? Are you okay?

Hotaru: **nods** Yes princess I'm fine…

Chibi-usa: Hotaru, how many times must I tell you? **puts her hand on Hotaru's leg** My name is Chibi-usa. 

Hotaru: **blushing more if possible** Pri..err..Chibi-usa I must call you by your royal title. It's very rude to…

Chibi-usa placed a finger on Hotaru's lips.

Chibi-usa: You aren't a person that I'll see one time at a ball and then never hear from again. You have a place in my heart, and you always will. You have special privileges because of that. Our friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to waste time on you calling me my royal title because I've told you before. Don't. 

She took her finger away from Hotaru's lips and found that they were staring into each other's eyes. Chibi-usa pulled away from her gaze and looked straight in front of her.

Chibi-usa: Race you home!

                   @~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~@

A tear rolled down Hotaru's cheek as she thought of that day. She had to face the truth. She stood there and looked at her "parents" cuddling under the sun for a few more moments before once again muttering the words she didn't have the courage to say to that pink haired girl.

Hotaru: I love you…Chibi-usa…

                   @~~~~~~~~~Dining Room~~~~~~~~~@

Neoqueen Serenity and her husband King Endymion were eating their lunch when Nephrite came into the dining room looking a little worried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: **Yes they got all the generals back. YAY FOR THEM!!!! ^_^

I'm really lazy so I'm just going to put NQ Serenity for Neoqueen 

Serenity and P Serenity for Princess Serenity. Okay? Good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nephrite: **bows** My queen, he will be here in time for P Serenity's birthday party.

NQ  Serenity: Thank you Nephrite.

Nephrite bowed once again and turned to leave. He had become great friends with Chibi-usa and she always found a way to get information out of him, but he was not going to tell her this time. No matter how much she begged him. He was almost at her quarters when he saw Hotaru in the main hall. She looked as if she was back in the state that she was when she turned into the Mistress 9, but of course Nephrite did not know this because he wasn't there to see her on the evil side. It hurt him to see her so depressed. He felt like a brother to her for some reason. 

Nephrite: Hotaru! Wait a moment young lady!

Hotaru her head quickly to see what she had done wrong.

Hotaru: I'm so sorry! Am I not allowed this close to the Princess' quarters?

Nephrite started walking faster towards her, almost in a jog. He was nearly on top of her making Hotaru think that she was being knocked over until he took her in his arms and flung her up. She felt like she was flying and couldn't help but laugh. He saw that she was smiling once again and he caught her easily and set her to the ground. She lost her balance and fell to a sitting position. He laughed at the sight of seeing her so dizzy.

Hotaru: What's so funny?!

Nephrite: You. 

Hotaru: **tripping Nephrite with her leg** Hahaha! You're right! This is funny! 

Nephrite: Hardy har… wasn't so funny a second ago…

He got up and helped Hotaru off the ground. _Maybe I should tell her….no….I would get sent out of Crystal Tokyo…well…I have to tell someone or I'm bound to blow at a moment worse than this… _

Nephrite: Hey Hotaru, you want to know a secret?

Hotaru: **nods** Now you have to tell me!

Nephrite: Promise not to tell anyone?

Hotaru: Yeah yeah, get on with it!

Nephrite: Especially P Serenity?

Hotaru: I said yes! _What could his secret be?_

Nephrite: Okay… Helios is coming to P Serenity's birthday party. _I hope I can trust Hotaru…_

Hotaru lost all signs of emotion. She knew that Chibi-usa still loved him. She knew because she had heard the dreams that she had of him every week. This was going to be the end of her wishful thinking. All her hopes had escaped in that single moment. Hotaru was going insane in seconds. Nephrite noticed something going on inside of Hotaru. He could see it in her eyes that she hadn't taken his news well. He knew that if he said, " just kidding!" Hotaru wouldn't believe him. _What have I done?_

Well was it horrible? Are you throwing tomatoes at the screen? I hope not because I'm not cleaning it up! I'm going to start school next Monday so I wont have that much time to update but I'll try every weekend (though I am going to update as much as I can during this week..) Now what you should do is REVIEW!!! If I see no reviews I will assume no one cares about my story and I won't update. I hate reading unfinished stories too but please give me a chance!  Ok…enough business… 

I'm bugging you…I know this…but please **_REVIEW_** because reviews are kupo nuts. ^_^ my plushies need food! Tdogg plushie: they sure do…. I'm hungie!!!! 

~Sailor Pearl


	2. New Emotions Undeniable Jealousy ch 2

Undeniable Jealousy ch. 2  
  
Sailor Pearl: I hope you're not bored yet. I know it was a little boring yesterday but if you hang in there for a short while you won't be disappointed. I got some reviews but the problem is, I can't read them. Every time I try it says no reviews. **is confused**  
  
Tdogg Plushie: what are you ranting about now?  
  
Sailor Pearl: I'm not ranting. I'm just telling them what's going on so they can know why I'm not answering questions or whatever.  
  
Tdogg Plushie: Yeah. sure.**mumbles incoherently**  
  
Sailor Pearl: Stuff it! **throws pillow at Tdogg Plushie**  
  
Tdogg Plushie: Ahhhhhh! **falls to the floor**  
  
Sailor Pearl: As I was saying earlier, I'll tell you if my computer starts acting better so I can answer any questions that you might have. Remember, JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T READ YOUR REVIEWS DOESN'T MEAN DON'T SEND ANY!!! Hehehe.mind me. ^_^'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()  
  
Review~ Hotaru thinks about the friendship she has with Chibi-usa and hopes for it to become more. All her hopes are shattered when Nephrite trusts her with the secret of Helios' soon arrival.  
  
@~~~~~}~~~~Chibi-usa's Room~~~~{~~~~~@  
  
Chibi-usa was putting some of her newly wished clothes away when Nephrite came in. He looked fairly distressed. This worried Chibi-usa more than she would like to admit. She usually had a positive outlook on things, but she couldn't help but think that something was wrong.  
  
Chibi-usa: Hmm? Oh, hi Nephrite.  
  
Nephrite: **bows** Good afternoon Princess.  
  
Chibi-usa: Nephrite stop. You're like a brother to me. You don't have to bow.  
  
Nephrite: It's only the proper thing to do.  
  
Chibi-usa: So, what brings you to my quarters?  
  
Nephrite: I just wanted to check up on. I thought you might need some company. **starts to fold clothes**  
  
Chibi-usa: Nephrite you don't have to.  
  
Nephrite: Shh! Fold your clothes!  
  
Chibi-usa: **giggles** Yes sir!  
  
@~~~~~}~~~~Rose Garden~~~~{~~~~~@  
  
Michiru and Haruka were strolling through the rose garden in the back of the palace, hand in hand. You would have thought it was a man and a woman if you didn't look twice.  
  
Michiru: Haruka, I'm worried about Hotaru.  
  
Haruka: Why are you such a protective "mother"? She is fine. She has the power of life and death, after all.  
  
Michiru: It's not that. I just think that she is getting more depressed. Do you remember how alone she felt before?  
  
Haruka was near tears herself at the mention of Hotaru's time of solitude. The loneliness would have killed both women. They did not want Hotaru back in the state of mind.  
  
Haruka: I remember. What do you think is wrong with her?  
  
Michiru: I'm not sure. I just think that we should be cautious.  
  
They kept walking and Haruka put her arm over Michiru protectively. A silent tear rolled down Michiru's cheek, unnoticed by Haruka. Hotaru, please be careful.  
  
@~~~~~}~~~~Main Hall~~~~{~~~~~@  
  
Hotaru stood by the stairs, dumbfounded by what she just heard. Was Helios really coming? She hoped that Nephrite had figured out that she was in love with Chibi-usa and decided to tease her. Yes. That had to be it. She made her way down to her quarters again, thinking that she could sleep it off. She found herself muttering about it more, though she really wanted to forget it.  
  
Hotaru: He can't come. He won't ruin everything.  
  
She sat up and looked around her room. Her eyes wandered from her crystal vase, to her collection of china on her shelves. Then towards her nightstand which had jewelry that her mother had formerly owned. She saw the bat by her bed. Chibi-usa had always loved to play baseball. No! Stop torturing yourself! If she really loved you then she would have told you! Or would she? Is she really that blind not to realize my feelings for her? Oh well, she will never know now. Hotaru took her bat and walked over to where her dresser was. She stared at the beautiful oak wood and turned to leave. Then something took hold of her. She felt an ache inside of herself. Helios won't take my Chibi-usa away from me!  
  
Hotaru: **smashes vase with bat** You won't take her away! I've been here to be with her not you! You can't break our love!  
  
Hotaru wondered what that came from, though she admitted only to herself that it felt good. Hope no one heard me. With that she left her room, knowing that she couldn't rest and went down through the main halls to Chibi-usa's quarters. She hadn't seen any strange looks from any of the inner senshi hanging around so Hotaru assumed that they heard nothing. She barged into her room without knocking which is unlike Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: Hey Cheebs! How about a game of baseball?  
  
Chibi-usa: Hmm? Oh! **puts the last of her clothes away** Sure!  
  
Chibi-usa saw something different in Hotaru's eyes. It was almost as if she had become bolder, or more aware. It didn't seem that bad to Chibi-usa at the time, but little did she know that this bolder attitude would change everyone's life.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()() 


	3. Two Big Arrivals

                        Undeniable Jealousy ch. 3 

Sailor Pearl: Hello fair readers! I get to read my reviews again! YAYNESS!!! Now my plushies can eat ^_^ ! To answer some of your questions and stuff… I know it's hard to believe but all the loneliness Hotaru had erupted and now we have an extremely violent Hotaru. I won't cower! I'm just getting started! And, just to get this clear, I AM NOT MAKING THIS A LEMON FIC!!! I am simply giving you the idea that Hotaru has feelings for Chibi-usa and that SHE wants this to turn into a lemon fic, but I refuse. So there :P Don't worry all you Helios/Chibi-usa fans. I will put some romance in between them, I promise ^_^ Just so you know, I was on punishment because my stepfather overreacts and stuff. So I wasn't able to add more chapters. I'll try to be good from now on.

Tdogg Plushie: Yeah right…

Sailor Pearl: SHUT UP!!!! I'm a perfect angel. It's just that HE can't see that.

Tdogg Plushie: Whatever you say…

@~~~~}~~~|~~~{~~~~@

The entire Crystal Palace was chaotic. Chibi-usa's party was only a day away and all the servants were rushing around carrying banners and disco balls. Chibi-usa locked herself in her room complaining that they were making her party into another party of their own, and it wouldn't be the first time. 

Q Serenity: Chibi-usa, sweetheart? Can you please open the door?

Chibi-usa: No! You are taking over my party again!

Q Serenity: I promise you that I'm not. I even have a surprise for you.

The door opened very quickly and Chibi-usa was jumping up and down asking what her surprise was. 

Q Serenity: I'm not telling you. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise.

Chibi-usa: How original…I want to know! Please?!

Chibi-usa gave Serenity the "puppy eyes".  Serenity felt a tug-of-war begin inside of her. Her right mind happened to win.

Q Serenity: I won't tell. **sticks her tongue out** You'll just have to wait and see.

Chibi-usa: WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! 

Q Serenity: Oh please…stop fake crying.

Chibi-usa: Like you never fake cry….

Q Serenity: Why you little brat!

Chibi-usa: Brat?! Where?!

Q Serenity: Ugh. Go clean your room.

Chibi-usa glared at her mother and did as she was told. All the while thinking of this big secret that was being kept from her. 

                   @~~~~}~~~The Dining Room~~~{~~~~@

Makoto: Hotaru, can you please get that banner over there?

Hotaru: Yes ma'am. **mumbling to herself** If I start too soon then I could ruin everything…well I have to at least wait until he is here…I should probably…no that won't work….

Makoto: Hotaru!

Hotaru: Hmm?

Makoto: You passed the banner.

Hotaru: Oh…I knew that! **sweatdrop** I was just…taking a look at what we've done so far! Yeah that's it! Hehehe…

Makoto: Yeah sure…

Hotaru: **brings Makoto the banner** Here you go ma'am.

Makoto: Thank you. Umm…are you ok Hotaru? 

Hotaru: Yes. What made you think different?

Makoto: Err….nothing…

Hotaru: Ok. I'm going to my room. 

Hotaru walked through all the corridors and finally got to her room. She automatically went to get her notebook from under her bed. She scribbled something down and put it back to where she got it. She lay on her bed and felt her loneliness once again. She got up and went through some corridors, past Mina's quarters, and into the rose garden in the back of the castle. Hotaru sat on her favorite bench watching the clouds pass her by. 

Hotaru: You clouds sure are lucky…

Hotaru hadn't noticed that Haruka was right behind her. Haruka knew that something was wrong with her "daughter" but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Haruka: Why? You don't like being a human?

Hotaru: Eh? Oh, I was just resting. Putting up decorations sure is hard work.

Haruka: You didn't answer my question.

Hotaru: Umm…being a human is fine. It's just that the clouds don't have any worried, no hearts to be…

Haruka: Oh Hotaru! **hugs Hotaru** What happened?

Hotaru: I'm fine. I was just commenting. **breaks the hug**

Haruka: Hotaru, you can tell me. **touches Hotaru's hand** you don't have to be ashamed of anything you want to tell me. 

Hotaru: I said I'm fine! **shoves Haruka and runs away** 

Haruka: Hotaru…something is definitely wrong with her.

                   @~~~~}~~~Chibi-usa's Party~~~{~~~~@

Chibi-usa: **walking through the dining room saying hello to her guests** Hi Alan, Ann. How have you two been? I'll see you later. Why hello…(AN: So on and so on)

He walked in and knew exactly where he was going. He had looked into Chibi-usa's dreams and seen this very day. 

Helios: _Past the food…is that steak? No, not now. Lets see, the stage over there…and she should be….there!_

Helios tapped Chibi-usa on her shoulder, not noticing that Hotaru was watching him intensively. 

Chibi-usa: **turning around** Yes, welco…**gasp** _I must be dreaming. This can't be him. I thought I would never see him again besides my dreams. Or…is this Mom's secret? I love you mother…_

Helios: Long time no see Princess. 

Chibi-usa: I missed you so much! **sob**

Chibi-usa kissed Helios passionately and he instantly responded. They were in spotlight, unknown to them. Everyone was watching and all the women were crying at the reunited couple, all except Hotaru of course.

Hotaru: How pathetic. He doesn't know how to treat her. He shouldn't even be allowed to see her. Oh well. The royals are from the moon.

Hotaru started walking towards the couple and was about to reintroduce herself to Helios. _I should be at least cordial. It's not his fault that she is in love with the wrong person._

Chibi-usa: **pulls out of the kiss** Helios, we have an audience.

Helios: **a deep red** Oh…Hehehe...

Hotaru: Hello Helios. **curtsies** How is the moon treating you?

Helios: Fine thank you. **bows** 

Chibi-usa: Isn't it wonderful Hotaru? Isn't it just perfect?

Hotaru: Yes, I believe everything is perfect. _Oh if you only knew princess. Everything is perfect in my plan. Thank you for tutoring me in strategy Chibi-usa._ Well, I'll leave you to your business. **curtsies and walks off**

Chibi-usa: Walk around with me and say hi to guests.

Helios; uh…

Chibi-usa: Great! 

Chibi-usa was dragging Helios to every guest she could find and was having a lot of fun with him. Her eyes met with a familiar stranger, then she realized that it wasn't a stranger. The Amazon Sisters were at her party for some reason. She hadn't seen them in decades. _Are they evil again?! I sure hope they just came to give me a present._

Chibi-usa: Helios, I'll be right back. I have to ask a guest something.

Helios: Okay….Steak! I'll be over there sweetie! **runs to the food table**

Chibi-usa walked over to the leader of the Amazon Sisters, Cere Cere and her other companions JunJun, Besu Besu, and Para Para.

Chibi-usa: What happened? What are you here for?

Cere Cere: Don't you know?

Chibi-usa: Know what? That the healing didn't really work and you're still evil and now the world is going to blow up?1

Cere Cere: Stay calm Princess. We are your own personal senshi now. Once you became of age we were ordered by your mother to come down here and protect you.

Chibi-usa: I…have…my…own…senshi?!?! WOO! OH YEAH!

Cere Cere: CONTROL YOURSELF CHILD!!!

Chibi-usa: Sorry…

Cere Cere handed a pale pinkish colored ball to Chibi-usa.

Chibi-usa: What is this for?

Cere Cere: We have to have equal powers Princess. We get to shoot balls at people and so do you.

Chibi-usa; Uh…ok… **gets tackled by Para Para** AHHHHH!!!

Para Para: We missed you so much! I couldn't wait to come down here!

Chibi-usa: Well I missed your company too Para. 

                   @~~~~}~~~Hotaru's Room~~~{~~~~@

Alone in the dark corner on her bed she sat and scribbled in her notebook. She put it back to the safe place underneath her bed and then said in a voice ony she could hear…

Hotaru: So the games begin…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I  know…I'm pure evil. I'm sleepy tired…it's 2 am on a school night!!! Shh! Don't tell my mommy o_O 

Anywho….(that was for mog, only cool people say anywho! Pass it around boyz and girls!) til next time…

See Ya Later Space Cowboy… (I'm obsessed with cowboy bebop sorry!)


	4. What's wrong with Makotochan?

Undeniable Destiny ch. 4  
  
Sailor Pearl: Hi hi! I hate school and it's taking up precious time for writing!!! :o Ok, so I'm sorry to anyone who is about to strangle me for not updating. I had to march in a parade and then I had a contest to go to that was really far away. Also I have practice after school and that adds up to homework time and..ugh! I hate school... anywho...  
  
Tdogg Plushie: Stop whining!!! You sound like Usagi, sheesh...  
  
Sailor Pearl: **glares at Tdogg Plushie** As I was saying..uh..yeah.that's all I have to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Review~ Chibi-usa has her party and finds out that she has her own senshi none other than Cere Cere, Besu Besu, Para Para, and Jun Jun. Helios also comes to her birthday party. Hotaru is finally getting her plan ready to begin **wink twitch twitch** o_O  
  
@~~~~}~~~P Serenity's Room~~~{~~~~@  
  
Helios was sitting on P Serenity's bed and taking in every smell and sound in there. P Serenity was somewhat still in disbelief that Helios was actually sitting right next to her. She couldn't help but think that she was going to wake up at any moment.  
  
P Serenity: Helios..  
  
Helios: My princess. **taking her hand**  
  
P Serenity: **blushing** Helios, are you sure that you are able to leave your base for this long? I mean, dreams are constant. I'm sure you also cover daydreams, and furthermore...  
  
She was interrupted by a kiss. She hated when he did this yet enjoyed every minute of it. They finally broke apart and she glared into his eyes.  
  
P Serenity: I do wish you wouldn't do that. You can't keep cutting me...  
  
Again, her words were broke by a kiss.  
  
P Serenity: **smirking, strutting towards the door** I see what's going on now.  
  
Helios: You do?  
  
P Serenity: **nodding** Yup. You want me.  
  
Helios: Nu uh!  
  
P Serenity: Yes huh!  
  
Helios: Well, maybe just a little bit. **carrying P Serenity to bed** but you have to admit that you want me just as much. **smirking**  
  
P Serenity: Just what are you implying good sir?  
  
Helios: My lady, I am simply implying that you think you want me more than I want you, but that is not possible.  
  
P Serenity: Why is it impossible?  
  
Helios: Because I love you more than this life or even the one after. You mean more to me than anyone in the whole universe ever could, and that's a fact. My love for you reaches no limits. I love you and only you.  
  
P Serenity melted at his words and pulled him under the covers. Helios was cautious because he didn't want to get sent away the first day that he was with his love. He tried to reason with P Serenity, but she just gave him one of those "you can't resist me" looks and started to unbutton his shirt. He really tried, but in the end the princess always got her way.  
  
Hours passed before they were ready to go out of P Serenity's room and into the rest of they palace. Others were curious, and some even knew what they were doing, but they would never tell the queen. Though there is always that one young woman who is infatuated with Chibi-usa. Hotaru, of course, is whom I speak of. She was still in her room, well aware of what Helios and Chibi-usa were up to. She did feel a little jealous, but she knew that soon she would have Chibi-usa for all eternity.  
  
P Serenity: Let's go before they think we died.  
  
Helios: Right..  
  
They walked out of her quarters and went into the ballroom where they had thrown the party. It had been a while and everyone had left, being disappointed that they did not have that much time to speak with the guest of honor.  
  
Minako: Well where have you two been all day?  
  
P Serenity: Uh..Hehehe...no where..  
  
Minako: I bet. I'm hungry. Makoto, please make me a sandwich.  
  
Makoto: If you think I'm just one of your servants that you can order around then you have another thing coming...  
  
Minako: I do have servants but they don't cook very well compared to you.  
  
Makoto: Fine, fine!  
  
Minako: Thank you, Makoto.  
  
Ami: **looking up from her book** I want one too!  
  
Makoto: Ugh!  
  
Ami: **giggling**  
  
Makoto: Here's an idea! Why don't I just make one for everybody?  
  
Rei: **walking in** That's a great idea.  
  
P Serenity and Helios just sat down and watched the little disagreement work itself out. They both knew better than to get in the middle of their quarrels. That would be truly dangerous.  
  
Ami: Where is your mother,Chibi-usa?  
  
P Serenity: Probably in the rose garden with father.  
  
Ami: I see.  
  
Minako: You do?! And here I thought I was special...  
  
Everyone: -_-'  
  
Hotaru walked in and there was an unknown presence that stood in the room. The others couldn't put their finger on what it was, but they all gave a secret message to each other to make sure that they all felt the same thing. After over ten years of working side by side, they could almost instantly tell that something was wrong with one of the inners.  
  
Hotaru: Where is Makoto?  
  
Ami: Hmm? Oh, she's just making us sandwiches. Do you want one?  
  
Hotaru: No thank you, I'd rather just go talk to her...  
  
With that she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Hotaru: Makoto?  
  
Makoto: Ahhhhhh! Oh. It's just you. I thought I'd have to say "Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up" again...  
  
Hotaru: I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just need to tell you something.  
  
Makoto: Sure. Anything.  
  
Hotaru: You must keep this a secret no matter what. Do you promise me?  
  
Makoto: Yes. I promise that I shall not tell another soul about the information that you are about to tell me, now spill!  
  
Hotaru: This is no laughing matter. I had a dream..a vision.  
  
Makoto: What about?  
  
Hotaru: Well, it had to do with Chi---the princess.  
  
Makoto: What happened? Is something wrong with her?!  
  
Hotaru: No. Settle down Makoto. It might just be me having nightmares again. Well, she didn't look too much older in my dream, so I'm assuming that it wasn't too far off from the present. So I was going down the path in the rose garden with her and..**KO's Makoto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: You know that chop thing that Austin Powers does to make people unconscious? Well, anywho, that's what Hotaru did. Read on! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru: Then I knocked you unconscious. Hey! Look what happens when I do this!  
  
Hotaru made her glaive appear out of thin air by whispering a chant and sliced Makoto's neck. She quickly said the chant backwards and as easily as it had come, it went.  
  
Hotaru: Arise.  
  
Makoto's dead body began to regain color and healed itself. The blood from her deep wound had vanished. Her eyes suddenly opened and she bowed down to Hotaru.  
  
Makoto: Master.  
  
Hotaru: Get off the floor. You mustn't act like this, especially around the palace. Do you happen to remember how you were in your last life?  
  
Makoto: Yes, my queen.  
  
Hotaru: Well did you call me your queen?  
  
Makoto: No. I'm sorry.Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru: Very good.  
  
Makoto: You are pleased?  
  
Hotaru: Almost. You must do me a favor.  
  
Makoto: Anything.  
  
Hotaru: Act how you remember yourself from a long time ago. I'll warn you, it will be hard. I can help, if you obey.  
  
Makoto: I would never even think of disobeying.  
  
Hotaru: You are loyal. I'm glad that you will be here to lead the others. Now, hold on a moment.  
  
Makoto: Yes, Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and in seconds was in the minds of all the senshi, including Queen Serenity's. She could look at what they had been thinking about, even if they didn't remember themselves. She saw everything. Hotaru opened her eyes.  
  
Hotaru: You and the other senshi have been feeling strange presences when I enter a room. Minako has talked this over with you.  
  
Makoto: Hotaru? Who is this Minako?  
  
Hotaru: Dear me. Minako is Kaoru in her life before the one you are used to. You will recognize the ribbon in her hair. Ami is Tiora. I am Miria.but you shouldn't need this information. Just don't speak to any one of them directly and you'll learn their names quickly.  
  
Makoto: Hotaru, another question I must ask.  
  
Hotaru: Yes?  
  
Makoto: How do I transform.  
  
Hotaru: Try saying " Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup."  
  
Makoto: Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup! Hotaru? Is something supposed to happen?  
  
Hotaru: Goodness. This puts a dent in my plan. Oh well. Just say what you usually say. Try it. I want to see if this works.  
  
Makoto: Ok. Green Earth Power Makeup!  
  
She transformed just as Jupiter usuallydoes, except where there should have been white on her uniform, there was green and visa versa.  
  
Makoto: That's better. Hotaru? Won't the others get suspicious?  
  
Hotaru: Just tell them that it's a new transformation and they will get their power-ups soon, but don't sound too certain. I don't want them to get more than suspicious.  
  
Makoto: Yes Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: Now go. Oh, don't forget the sandwiches.  
  
Makoto went out the door and into the ballroom where everyone was laughing and having much fun.  
  
Minako: You're finally back! What took you so long?  
  
Makoto: Nothing. I just wanted these to be perfect.  
  
Minako: That's a good reason. **stuffs face**  
  
Rei: Pass some over here! Ami and I want some too!  
  
Ami: Yeah!  
  
Chibi-usa: Where did Hotaru go Makoto?  
  
Makoto: Makoto? Who's that?  
  
Everyone: o_O Hahahahaha!  
  
Makoto: oh, that must be me.Uh, HA! You know me. Always joking. ^-^'  
  
Chibi-usa: **finding it hard to breathe** So where is she?  
  
Makoto: Um, I'm not sure. She left the kitchen a while ago.  
  
Chibi-usa: Awww, I haven't spent that much time with her lately. I didn't even see her at my party.  
  
Minako: **hugs Chibi-usa** It's ok. She's just probably busy.  
  
Makoto: Well, I'm pooped. I'm going to bed. Night everyone!  
  
Ami: G'night Mako!  
  
Makoto left with a yawn and everybody, including Helios, looked at each other.  
  
Ami: She wasn't..  
  
Helios: right.  
  
Ami: Exactly. And if she's so strong that Helios could sense her, then it must be bad.  
  
Rei: I'm going to do a fire reading.  
  
Minako: I'll just try to talk to her tomorrow to see if she forgot to take a shower today.  
  
Everyone: -_-'  
  
Chibi-usa: Rei has the right idea. We should all do something to find out what's going on.  
  
Helios: I can look into her dreams.  
  
Chibi-usa: Don't you have to leave in order to do that?  
  
Helios: Not usually. I can just fill a bowl full of water, put "fairy dust" in it and poof! Dreams come into view.  
  
Chibi-usa: We have a bowl in the kitchen so whenever you are ready you can take one out and do your magic.literally.  
  
@~~~~}~~~~ Hotaru's room~~~{~~~~@  
  
Hotaru: Dream magic bind.  
  
Hotaru cast the spell to make the palace a "dead zone" to Helios's magic. He wouldn't be able to see into anybody's dreams as long as he was in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Hotaru: Bai-bai Helios. 


	5. Undeniable Jealousy ch5

Undeniable Jealousy ch. 5  
  
Sailor Pearl: So this is what happens when you don't do your homework.. Ha! I'm just kidding. XD I kinda sorta got put on punishment for eternity and my computer is taken away. I also have extra homework from my mother that doesn't count for anything. --; Lovely ain't it? Makes me feel all precious and loved inside. Haha. I don't know if you've noticed but I am hilarious. XD Well enough nonsense. I have a chapter to write. But even before that! **ahem** I want to thank all the beautiful people that reviewed while I was away, because without you I couldn't feed my plushie. ;.: I'm so proud to be an American. Where at least I know I'm free. Whoa.sixth grade flashback. okay. I'm good. In this chapter I'm probably going to write silly things instead of the usual traumatizing things. Now! On with the story after I read chapter four to remember where I'm at! Ha! XD  
  
Tdogg Plushie: --; Do I really need to say anything...?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
~Review: I'm gonna be lazy and tell you to read the thing over if you want to know because I'm trying to write this in an extremely short amount of time.  
  
@~~~~}~~~Ball Room~~~{~~~~~~~~}~~~Hotaru's Room~~~{~~~~@  
  
Hotaru: Blown away were we Helios? Hmph. And without a scratch. I must've messed up. Well no matter. Everything is going so perfectly. But wait! What about Rei and her idiotic readings?! **sarcastic** Oh my! What am I to do? Bwahaha! Bwahahahaha Haha! Bwahaha-AHHHHHHH!**falls off bed** stupid insignificant. Whatever. I have what I need for now.  
  
Hotaru walked out of her room and wandered off to find Rei. Soon she became impatient and without noticing it, she floated rather than walked. Only her toes dragging the floor. She sensed the fire senshi near so she calmed down and was walking once more.  
  
Hotaru: Rei! You must come!  
  
Rei: Huh..? What is it?!  
  
Hotaru: In the basement! You must see! **sob**  
  
Rei: What happened?! And.how did you get in the basement..?  
  
Hotaru:..I fell!...ahem.**sob** But it was horrible! I can't even explain it! **pulling Rei toward the basement**  
  
Rei: Okay, okay. I'm coming.  
  
They went down the flight of stairs and into the basement. There wasn't any light so Rei lit a candle with a flick of the wrist. (AN: This is just how powerful our beloved senshi have become. ;.; I'm so proud)  
  
Rei: So what was it that you saw down here, Hotaru? ...Hotaru.?  
  
Hotaru: It's not what I saw, but it's what you're going to see.  
  
Rei: I knew it! You evil little girl! Now just what am I going to see?  
  
Hotaru: The end.  
  
With that said Hotaru jumped from behind Rei and aimed her Glaive at her stomach. Rei dodged it and ended up with a slash in her arm.  
  
Rei: Hotaru, Or whoever is in there. You'll get yours. You might get everyone, but they fight and you'll die. I promise you that. You think they aren't suspicious?  
  
Hotaru: I know they're suspicious. I'm counting on that.  
  
Rei: I don't understand.  
  
Hotaru: Good. You're not supposed to. I'm not naive. I'm not going to tell you my whole plan so you can tell all the inner senshi mentally. I know how you people work.  
  
Rei: You're good.  
  
Hotaru: Of course.  
  
Rei: Too bad you'll have to die. **throwing fire balls at Hotaru**  
  
Hotaru put her hand up and the fire balls stopped and without a second passing she hurled them back at Rei.  
  
Hotaru: Die? Me? No sweet fire child, not today. Now arise.  
  
Rei went through the same state as Makoto. She was confused and got all the answers she needed from Hotaru.  
  
Rei: So what are my orders Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru: Nothing right now. Just wait and stay low. I want you to spend a lot of time with Makoto, but not too much time.  
  
Rei: We don't want the others to be suspicious.  
  
Hotaru: Ah. You are perfect for my plan. Makoto might learn a few things from you.  
  
Rei: Of course she will. I was brought here to serve.  
  
Hotaru: Excellent. Now go to Makoto's chambers.  
  
Rei: **nods** Yes Taru.  
  
Hotaru teleported to her room while Rei was about to go back into the main hall. Unfortunately for her, Michiru had heard all the noise and wondered what was going on.  
  
Michiru: Oh, Rei. It's just you.  
  
Rei: Yes..Michiru. What is it?  
  
Michiru: Nothing. I just wanted to see what all the noise was about. What were you doing down here anyways?  
  
Rei: I was... practicing lighting candles. **flicked her wrist at the lit candle** See?  
  
Michiru: Umm.okay. Just, don't kill yourself.  
  
Rei: **chuckle chuckle** Oh I think I will. WON'T! I think I won't. I can handle it. **sigh**  
  
Michiru: **laughity laugh laugh** Alright Ms. Firestarter.  
  
Michiru left and Rei was absolutely relieved. This was harder than she had thought.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sailor Pearl: Hahahahaha! Laughity! Hilariousness. I'm like delirious right now so I'm gonna go surf the information super highway.or super waterway..o- o..w/e. Umm.you people have a wonderful day or night or weekend or w/e it is when you read this. Because school is almost out, I'm already out! XD But most people have about a week left. So hang in there. Do your homework if you have any. Beg you parents/legal guardians (hahaha) to stay home the last week since nothing happens. I know I did. And look at me. XD it pays off to be good folks. Trust me. Wow.look at all I've written. O-o this is a paragraph! Whoa. I need to go eat some kool-aid..that gives me an idea.. Read my kool-aid recipe! XD I'll write it right now! Okay bai!!!!!!!  
  
Tdogg Plushie: --; Life continues to torment me. I'm still here with this creature who's only use is to feed me. That's enough to give me rabies. 


End file.
